At a nights end
by Baschthegreat
Summary: [BaschxAshe] Rated M for sexual content. Please read and review.


Authors note: This is my first story on the boards, or just in general. I am really thinking of making a longer story but I never come around to think the plot out well enough, so after I see how this oneshot goes I might be thinking on the plot for a story, involving our dear couple Basch and Asche. Read, enjoy, and review. Ohh and rated M, for sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

Bhujerba: local bar

It was two years since she last saw the man she felt for, every day since he left her to protect Larsa her thoughts about him grew more and more. At first just wondering how he was doing because she had meet up with he other old friends Penelo and Vaan, they chatted about Balthier, Fran, and him, wondering what they were up to, how they looked, and finally how their life was fairing without them fighting at each others sides. She knew she had some emotions towards him, but she compressed them, always believing there would be no hope for that type of relationship since she was now the Queen of Dalmasca, but after the conversation with Vaan and Penelo, slowly every day her thoughts about him grew larger and larger. She remembered the times that she had spent with him as a child and then as a teenager, she longed for her friend, her protector, her crush, but most importantly her knight.

Bhujerba: Streets

Basch wondered through the streets, he seemed as if he was determined to go somewhere and he wore no armor, nor did he carry any weapons. He wore plain clothing, along with nice and comfortable shoes. It was clear to him that he was not heading out to do business, he was heading out to have a pleasant night with his friend. Thats what he kept telling himself, but to no avail his emotions began to rattle and his thoughts followed closely. Two years, it has been two years since he last saw her, the woman he vowed to protect, the woman he fought along side of, his forbidden fruit, but most importantly his queen.

He neared a nearby bar and as he was about to enter, stopped at the side of the door and let a heavy sigh out, and continued to walk in. He seemingly thank the gods for allowing him to see here once more, at the same time he cursed them for allowing his emotions to get the best of his thoughts for now. 'We're friends and were just catching up seeing how each other one is.' He told himself, trying to fool himself and his heart. He wandered through the room looking through every corner and turning his head around, he seemed as if he was lost and needed assistance but as soon as he seen his queen, he knew were he was and were he was headed.

Bhujerba: Local Bar

Basch had spotted her, and she seemed to turn her head to look at him, they're eyes locked, their breathing got heavier and their stomachs seemed to flip as if a hurricane roared inside of them. They had both told themselves that they would not let their emotions get the best of them, but as they meet eyes, everything was out the window. They looked at each other, it was as if Basch and Ashe were the only people in the room, as if everyone else just vanished, as if time itself had stopped. The tension broke as Basch knew he was going to have to walk towards her soon, since he already stood for a few seconds just looking at him and her doing the same.

He smiled at her, a tender and caring smile, he eyes began to glow and his feet began to walk towards her, she did the same to return the gestures. Now here they were, a Judge and a Queen, a woman and a man, but most importantly two people who lusted for each other and didn't know it.

The queen wore casual clothing, but had her hair done nicely and had put small amounts of make up on her face, it only raised her beauty.

"Hello my majesty, it seems someone had told me that you were in Bhujerba, I was a bit sceptical at first but after getting a letter from one of the servants in the palace it seems they were right, and now here I am and well, here you are."

He let his lips form upwards to show a sincere smile.

She giggled softly, and returned the smile.

"Well I too was in shock to find out that you were here, but after I found out the rumors of a Archadian Judge roaming the streets of Bhuherba, I knew it was you. For some reason."

They're eyes would not move off one another, they were both locked into their mesmerizing gazes, each studying their features knowing that they had both changed since the last time they had seen each other. Basch's hair was no longer long but now short and ironically Ashe's hair was no longer as short as it used to be, but instead longer.

"How lucky we are to be in each other presence, we haven't talked in two years, and know we both find ourselves away from our homes and we both find each other in a bar of all places."

She smiled and laughed lightly, she was feeling very good to see him once again, and this time he was not acting as serious as he would usually be, maybe it was because he didn't have to keep watch of his back every second, and sleep on cold grass anymore.

"Yes, it seems as the gods have blessed us tonight, but too bad they did not do the same for us on the day of my crowning, I didn't see you there Basch."

He looked down a bit, his emotions showed, he looked saddened at the remark, and inside he fully knew he wanted to be there so badly to acknowledge the saving of Dalmasca, and the crowning of his queen, something he had fought so hard for.

"Well Lord Larsa had things come up and, we couldn't attend it sadly."

The words eased Ashe a bit and they continued to talk through the night, they were lost in time, in each others company nothing mattered, no kingdom, no emperor, no location, and no time. It was just a happy time and a happy feeling, something they both needed plenty of in there lives. Soon without knowing, it had hit midnight in Bhujerba and the bar they had spent their time in was going to close. Both Basch and Ashe stepped out, each still enjoying their chatter while they still could, both of them knowing that they were going to have to return and be away from each other in a matter of hours, both knowing that their happyness would not go on forever and both knowing that they were not going to be at each others sides for a longer period of time.

"Basch it is late now, and it seems it's time for me to go home, would you care walking me back to my room?"

Basch nodded and walked her back through the streets of Bhujerba, each still in deep conversation as they walked through the streets. They reached Halims mansion in a matter of minutes and entered quietly passing the guards and servants. Basch led Ashe to her room and they both came to a halt just outside her doors.

"Well Basch it looks like this is it." but I don't want it to be she thought to herself.

"Yes, it seems as all nights must come to a end sometime." He smiled.

She giggled and smiled once more, and before they knew it silenced had hit them once more, but not the akward kind, instead they once again were lost in each others eyes, they both knew they did not want the night to end, they wanted their time together to go on. His gaze was now down on her soft lips and his hand began to rise to touch her face, to feel her soft skin. Thoughts began to rush into his heads, he was telling himself to stop, that this would break every vow that he had ever committed to Dalmasca and that he was twice her age, but it all came to a abrupt stop as Ashe moved in closer towards his body, they both could hear their breathing grow and they both felt their bodies begin to shake a little adrelanine and ecstasy was starting to take control over both of them their emotions seemed to conquer them and their dying passion for each other was beggining to show itself.

Basch moved it, he didn't care anymore, he wanted to feel his lips caress her soft ones, he wanted to feel her return his kiss and he wanted to feel loved. Ashe did not hesitate to return the kiss. Their hands began to wrap around their bodies. Basch pulled back softly and gave the queen a pleasant smile, but after coming to his senses he realized what he was doing and felt miserable for a second.

Ashe could see his face turn into sorrow and knew right away what he was going to say next.

"My queen, I am sor.."

Ashe finger shut his mouth and she opened the door and grabbed his hand, he knew this was wrong but he couldn't resist her, they both walked into the room and the door closed behind them. Then it happened, time stopped and nothing mattered anymore, it was just them, nothing else mattered buth their undying love for each other, and the forbidden fruit was bitten.

When they finally got inside Ashe turned to face Basch once again he squeezed her hand and look on into her eyes passionately, once again they were both lost in each others gaze, Basch hand reached up and his fingers began to caress her beautiful face, running his finger through her cheeks and then moving his finger towards her lips. He went in once more, but this time this kiss was more passionate, each other now knew they wanted the other badly and they were not going to try to hide it. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she began to run her fingers through his hair, his hands wrapped around her waist and held on. They both seperated but this time to catch air, Basch led Ashe to her bed and laid her on it, in a matter of seconds both of them had taken off all of their clothing and nothing was left for their skin to be covered with. Those feelings of ecstasy and adrelanine began to rush through the blood again as they continued to kiss passionately.

Basch moved his lips from hers and down to her neck kissing it softly and then he went lower kissing her from head to toe and Ashe responded letting out pleasing moans. Basch continued to kiss her skin, Ashe then placed her hands around his hair and pulled up to her head and began to kiss him passionately and Basch returned the deep kiss.

Each one couldn't get enough of the other one, they explored each other with a passion. Basch then proceeded to get on top of Ashe and to begin to enter her, he embraced her putting his arms around her back and kissing her neck as he entered her. She let out moans and held on tightly to his back. When they finished, they both had become sweaty and fatigued, as they were going to rest.

They looked into each others eyes and knew that they wanted to run away, for them to be together, to spend every day toghether, but as Basch said, 'every night must end' and so the night ended.

Authors note:

Thanks for reading the story guys, I just made this up in my head in a span of 1 hour, and that is why I wasn't able to concentrate on other important components in the story. Sorry guys, but I hope you enjoyed it, please comment and who knows I might make a story soon.


End file.
